This invention relates to a fuel feeder device for space heating stoves and more particularly to an automatic fuel feeder device for detachable securement to a space heating stove such as a conventional wood stove.
Conventional wood stoves require manual refueling at intervals that are limited by the fuel capacity of the stove. Although the type of wood and the regulation of air intake also effect the length of time between refuelings, the fuel capacity of the stove limits the maximum period between refuelings by limiting the amount of wood that can be put into the stove. Thus, stoves that do not have a fuel capacity sufficient to burn throughout the night require stoking during the course of the night. Such maintenance can be inconvenient and disturbing to one's slumber. Also, the period of absence from the house is limited somewhat by the maximum period between refuelings inasmuch as heat from the stove may be required to maintain the house.
While a larger fuel capacity produces a longer interval between refuelings, the larger fuel capacity stove may be oversized for the particular heating application. Oversized stoves involve additional initial cost and are inefficient in operation and space utilization.
No prior devices are known to detachably secure to a conventional wood stove and automatically stoke the fire to extend the time period between manual stokings. Also, no such devices are known that are adaptable and detachable to a wide variety of existing wood stoves.